Grimm meets Pleasant
by BrookeyThatMermaid
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain go on a case in Ferryport Landing. I don't know why they just do. I don't own anything.
1. Detective meets Detective

Sabrina Prov

There's a knock on the door. I get up and answer it. There's a girl with black hair and a really skinny man standing there.

"Uh... Hi can I help you?" I ask.

"Yes you can, " the man said, "I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner Valkyrie Cain. We're detectives."

"Okay, come in" I said, opening the door wider for them. This must be friends of Granny's, I thought. They sat on our book covered couch. Valkyrie pulled a book out from under her, but Skulduggery either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I'll go get my Granny," I said, walking into the kitchen, "Granny Relda, there's some people here they say their detectives. Do you know them?"

"What are they're names, liebling?" She asked, while stiring a pot of something purple.

"Um...Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know them,"

Valkyrie Prov

Skulduggery and I are stitting on a dusty couch in a dusty house. Why did we have to investigate this? There are plenty of other people who would love to investigate a story about flying children and fairy tale characters.

I hear a scream, I jump up. A girl with short brown hair comes running after a dirty boy with blonde hair. The girl stops running when she sees us.

"Hi, I'm Daphne. Who are you?" She asked, man this girl is peppy.

"I'm Valkyrie Cain and this is Skulduggery Pleasant." I answer.

"I love your names." She says as the girl who let us in and an old lady come in.

"Oh, liebling, what happened to your hair?" She asks.

"Puck cut it when I was sleeping." Daphne said.

"Where is he?" The blonde girl asks.

"I don't know, Sabrina. I stopped chasing him when I saw Skulduggery and Valkyrie ." They all turn to us.

"Hello my name is Relda Grimm. These are my grandchildren Sabrina and Daphne." She said, shaking our hands.

Sabrina Prov

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner Valkyrie Cain." He said, there's something off about his face, it looks kind of waxy or something.

"Yes I hear your detectives," Granny says, this makes Daphne bite the palm of her hand.

"Mikegus!" Daphne said, with her hand still in her mouth. She takes it out, "Like us!"

"Wait, your detectives?" Valkyrie asks, I give her a duh look and she glares at me, "aren't you guys kinda young?"

"No, I started when I was 7,"

"Wow and I thought I started young."

"When did you start?"

"When I was 12,"

"That's when Sabrina started."

"Well we're here, because we've heard rumors about you living in a town full of fairy tale characters," Skulduggery interrupted, so they're not Everafters.

"Oh, I can assure you we don't," Granny lied, just as Puck came flying in with a sausage in hand and Elvis chasing him. He flew over Valkyrie and dropped the sausage on her head. Elvis jumped on top of her, but she grabbed the sausage and threw it at Puck knocking his out of the air. I grabbed the sausage before Elvis got it and started laughing at the confused Puck.

"Well I guess it's true,". Skulduggery said, smiling. Valkyrie saw him do this and glared at him. Valkyrie had slob all over her.

"You wanna wash that off in the bathroom?" I asked, she nodded. I lead her through the house, we were just passing Mirror when he appeared.

"Hey, Starfish," he said, I waited for Valkyrie to scream, but she just looked curious. She poked Mirror and her hand went through.

"Cool!" She said, stepping into Mirror, I jumped in after her.

Valkyrie Prov

I walked through the mirror to find a hall that looked like it never ended. I stared at it open mouthed. When Sabrina walked in.

"Um...Mirror this is Valkyrie Cain. Valkyrie, Mirror" she said, to a short bald man.

"Hello," he said, I then did something Clarabell would do, I poked him, "Ow!"

"Sorry! I didn't know you were real I thought you were like Gordon," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Who's Gordon?" Sabrina asked, she knew about magic, so why not tell her the truth.

"My dead uncle, if you try to touch him your hand goes through." I explained.

"You mean like a ghost, no offence but ghosts are disgusting," she said, that's when I explained the whole echo stone thing.

"Cool, just don't tell my Uncle Jake or Daphne, they love magic stuff," she said when I was done.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh I can't touch magic I'm touched,"

"Touched?"

"I'm addicted to magic." She explained, "I'm starting to get over it though,"

"Wow, I couldn't live without my magic, I barley live with it." I said, as we left mirrors.

"You collect magic items?" She asked when we got to the bathroom.

"Hm, no I can do magic," I said, lifting the water off me.

"That's so cool," she said, watching me,"I didn't even sence it. Usually I'm drawn to anything magic"

"Even the fairytale characters?"

"No, but Everafter magic is different,"

"Everafters is that what they're called?" I asked, as we started down the stairs.

"Yeah,"

Sabrina Prov

We walked down the stairs and into the living room where there were several more people. Uncle Jake, Red, and Mr. Canis had come, but there was also a pretty blonde girl, a bald man, a boy with stupid hair, and a beautiful woman.

"Sabrina, this is Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Fletcher Renn, and China Sorrows," Valkyrie said, gesturing to each person, "And don't fall in love with China, it's annoying."

"Um, I won't. This is Uncle Jake, Little Red Riding Hood or Red, and Mr. Canis, the Big Bad Wolf." I said, gesturing like Valkyrie.

"Wait, the big bad wolf and little red riding hood live in the same house?"

"Yeah, they're not like the fairytale versions anymore." I said, as we sat down.

"What other fairyt...er...everafters live with you?"

"Pinocchio."

"That's a lot of people in one house," Tanith said.

"That's not all," Daphne said, "We also have our parents, our little brother Basil, the Magic Mirror, Uncle Jake's girlfriend Biar Rose basically lives here, and Puck's room never ends."

"Good god." Tanith said.

"So you live with: You, Sabrina, Relda, Canis, Red, Jake, Puck, your parents, Basil, Mirror, and Biar Rose." Skulduggery said, he has a good memory.

"Yep, and we once had an army stay while we trained them. We also keep some of the dangerous monsters in mirror." Daphne said.

"Are you sure you have enough room for us to stay?" Tanith asked.

"Oh, we do and if not I'll just put some growing powder on it." Uncle Jake said.

"Wait they're staying here?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yes, liebling, they have nowhere to stay and they're from Ireland so they can't go home," Granny Relda said.

"Where are they going to sleep?"

"The boys will stay in Pucks room, and if you wouldn't mind, Sabrina, the girls will stay in your room and you'll sleep with Daphne."

"Okay,"


	2. Tour Of the Town

Valkyrie Prov

We've been here two days and I'm already gonna kill that stupid fairy! Well I won't see him today, thank god, Sabrina and Daphne are taking us on a tour of the town. Skulduggery and Ghastly weren't going to go, because the fascade only lasts half an hour, but Relda told them they didn't need them. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey you guys ready?" Sabrina asked. We all nodded. "Um, sorry, but Granny Relda's making us take Puck."

"Great," I muttered, my days ruined.

"Can I draw a symbol on him that makes him unable to talk?" China asked, China is officially my hero!

"Please!" Sabrina said, as we started walking out of the house. We probably looked like a cult, but no one cared. "You guys wanna meet the mayor?"

We nodded as Sabrina and Daphne started walking towards the biggest house in the town. She was about to knock on the door, when she stopped and opened an unlocked widow. We all climbed in with out questioning it except Fletcher who teleported.

"Oh Charming!" Sabrina yelled, "Get your lazy bum down here!"

We heard grumbling from the top of the steps and then Charming and a woman as beautiful as China walked down the stairs. Everyone in my group turned and looked at China whose mouth now hung a little open.

"Hello," the woman said. I didn't know which one the mayor was, but I was starting to get an idea about who the woman was.

"Hey Snow." Daphne said.

"Guys, this is Mayor Snow White and her jerk of a husband Prince William Charming." Sabrina said, earning a glare from charming. She introduced us and we all got our very own glare from Charming and a warm smile from Snow.

"I thought he married Cinderella." I said.

"He did, but divorced her, Briar, and Rupunzle." Daphne said, god this guy has commitment problems. Snow frowned a little, but didn't say anything.

"We were just giving everybody a tour of the town. I figured they like to meet the mayor." Sabrina said to Snow.

"Oh, Okay." Snow said.

"We gotta go If we want to see everything." Sabrina said, as we walked to the door. We were just out the door when Snow called, "Be careful!"

Why would we have to be careful, doesn't matter we can protect ourselfs, well, except Fletcher.

We spent the whole day walking. We meet all kinds of Everafters, some were real jerks, Charming, some where really nice, Cindy, some where really ditzy, Goldi, and some where really creepy, Baba Yaga.

During the trip Puck didn't talk once. Did I mention China's now my hero? When we got back Relda asked us about everything. Now we're eating some silver and yellow food.

"What is this?" I ask.

"You don't want to know," Sabrina said, she barley ate unlike Daphne and Puck who just shoved everything in their mouths, who knew such a little girl could eat so much.

"I have a question, how long do everafters live?" Tanith asked

"Forever," Daphne said.

"Impossible, no one can live forever." Skulduggery said.

"Yeah we can, Skeleton," puck said.

"How long can you live,"Sabrina asked, ignoring the fairy.

"The oldest right now is 400," I said, puck laughed.

"Ha, I'm over 4000 years old,"

"How old are you guys?" Jake asked, earning a slap on the arm from Briar.

"I'm over 400, China too, Ghastlys around 300, Tanith is almost 100, Valkyries 17, and Fletcher's 20ish." Skulduggery said.

There were a few wows, a couple cools, some shrugs, and a snort.

"Are you guys everafters?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Sabrina said, glaring a Canis who looked down.

"Sabrina, you know you like being an Everafter. You and Puck can stare into each others eyes forever," Daphne said, Sabrina and Puck turned red. Hmm maybe there is something going on between them.

Sabrina Prov

It's official, I'm going to kill Daphne. Me and Puck quickly recovered.

"Gross!" Puck said, while I kicked Daphne under the table.

"Ow!" She said, glaring at me. Valkyrie was watching, amused. I glared at her, but she just laughed.

After dinner we went upstairs for bed. I went to my room to put away the dagger I had and the magic sleeping crystals.

"I love your room," Valkyrie said, looking at all the weapons on my green and black walls, "I've always wanted a weapon, Tanith has a sword and Skulduggery has a gun."

"You don't know how to fight with weapons?" I asked, shocked.

"I can use Taniths sword and know how to shoot a gun, but I don't have anything. Skulduggery says I don't need a weapon, I am one."

"I'll give you a dagger and teach you how to use it if you teach me magic."

"Deal," Valkyrie said, grinning, "Tommarow,"

I nod and walk out. I stop at Pucks room and slide a note under it. (No not a love note, it says: Need revenge on Daphne. Got anymore Glop Grenades? - Sabrina) then I headed to Daphne's room and went to bed.

Valkyrie Prov

I wake up in the middle of the night floating 2 feat off the bed. I've been getting weird powers all the time now. Darquesse is getting stronger. Skulduggery says it'll probably stop when I have my surge, but I don't think I can wait that long.

Tanith looks at me, she sighs and pulls me down onto the bed. Tanith knows, of course, Skulduggery told her before the rement took over. I gave her a nod of thanks and she rolls over.

I've got to get Darquesse under control. I got up and opened the door. A bucket of purple goop came flying down on my head. I scream, Sabrina comes running down the hall from Pucks room. She looks at the goop and sighs.

"Come on. Daphne will get it off," she says, leading me down the hall to a hot pink room.

"My worst enemy," I mutter, Sabrina laughs.

"There's only one way to wake her. Pretend you didn't hear it, okay?"

"Umm...alright,"

"Daphne! Puck kissed me! Your gonna miss the wedding!" Sabrina says, shaking the little girl. I cover my mouth to stop from laughing. Daphne jumps up and grabs Sabrina.

"But I'm supposed to be the flower girl!" She says, "I hate when you wake me up like that. It gets my hopes up."

She looks at me and nods. Daphne opens a pocket in her coat and pulled out a ring. She puts it on and moves her arm in an ark. All the goop lifts off me. I smile.

"Why were you up?" Sabrina asks.

"I was thirsty," I said, as we walked back into the room. She nods.

"Okay, I'll kill him tomorrow. Wanna help?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't leave in the middle of the night that's when the little idiot strikes," she said, walking out and shuts the door.

Damn it I didn't get my water. I manipulate the water in the air and guide it into my mouth. I lay down to sleep.

Sabrina Prov.

I get up and head to Mirror. So today's the first day of Valkyries training. Valkyrie walks into mirror.

"Are those protective clothes?" I ask, she nods.

I spend a few hours training Valkyrie, she's really good. Valkyrie tries to teach me magic.

"We don't know if you can do magic. So don't get disappointed of you can't." She says.

"Kay," I say, trying to create a flame like she taught me. Half an hour later I create a spark.

Now that she knows I'm magic her training gets harder. Valkyries going to come down once a week and give me a lesson until I'm better.

Valkyrie Prov.

Sabrina's pretty good at magic and she didn't curse as much as I did. We have to leave soon, so Fletcher going to teleport me over once a week or so. I look at my watch.

"Man, it's already time for dinner," I say, grabbing Sabrina and going down the stairs.

Damn it, rainbow food again. I sit down at the table and watch Sabrina poke her clear... Squid? It starts to move, she pushes the plate as far away as possible, I do the same. Sabrina hasn't eaten anything the whole time we've been here. I'll make Fletcher get a pizza from Italy and give half to Sabrina. After dinner I text Fletcher telling him my plan, he teleports right away.

"Can all of you do that?" Daphne asked.

"No, Fletcher's the only one in the world." I said.

"Aren't there other teleporters?" Jake asked.

"There were, but they were killed in an insane plan to bring back our dark gods," Skulduggery said.

"Why didn't they kill Fletcher?" Sabrina asked.

"They needed a teleporter to open the gate from our dimension to theirs," Ghastly said.

"Why did they kill the others then?" Henry asked.

"They didn't want another teleporter to stop it or open the portal back up once they got the faceless ones out," China said.

"What about Fletcher couldn't he have just reopened the portal?" Veronica asked.

"He could and he did, I think they planned on killing him afterwards," Tanith said.

"Do you mean some of them got out?" Red asked.

"Yes, 3 to be exact. Valkyrie killed one, one died breaking the weapon Valkyrie used to kill the first, the last one was sent back to its dimension," Skulduggery explained.

"Who's they?" Canis asked.

"Jarron Gallow and Murder Rose are the main ones, they were part of a group China made called the diablerie," I said.

"Was China evil or did the Diablerie turn evil?" Sabrina asked.

"China was evil," Tanith said.

"Alright, lieblings, that's enough for tonight. You can ask more tomarrow," Relda said, everyone headed upstairs.

"Sabrina go to mirrors," I said, she nodded and Fletcher teleported in he handed me the pizza and when to Pucks. I walked into mirrors.

"Ooo, is that pizza?" Sabrina asked. I laughed and opened the box, "I love you!"

We both dug in. Eating the whole thing in 10 minutes. After we finished we leaned against the wall and started talking. We've become friends while I was staying here.

"So what do you do around here?" I asked.

"Well, when we're not saving the world or working on a case or training. I usually read or hang out with some of my friends," Sabrina said.

"Are your friends Everafters?"

"Most are, but some aren't. Like my 2 best friends, Matt is a human and Lex is Alice from Alice in Wonderlands daughter."

"All of my friends are sorcerers,"

"What do you not talk to anyone at school?"

"I don't go. My reflection does."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you told me about that,"

"I like to tell myself I don't have normal friends, because I'm too busy saving the world and training,"

"But..."

"I think I just don't like normal people,"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomarrow,"

"Fudge, well we better go to bed," Sabrina said, getting up. She helps me up. We walk down the hall to our rooms.

This is my first story. I really have no idea what I'm doing on true website. Don't be mean if you write anything. I just started, give me a break.


	3. Dragons and Journals

Sabrina Prov.

Valkyrie and everyone are leaving today. So Valkyrie, Tanith, China, and I are going to hang out. First we're taking China to the Library.

"Do you have a helmet?" I asked China.

"No, why would I need one?" China asked.

"There's a reason I didn't bring you here on the tour of the town. The Scarecrow is the librarian and he's a dangerous."

"I can protect myself," China said, no emotion showing in her face.

"Alright, good luck," I said as China walking in. 5 seconds later we hear a crash and China threatening the scarecrow.

"Where to?" Tanith asked.

"I don't know? What do you want to do?" I said.

"Let's wander aimlessly!" Valkyrie said, happily.

"Are you high?" I asked, Tanith was just staring at Valkyrie.

"Yes," Valkyrie said, Daphne and Fletcher appeared in front of us.

"Um, guys, we've got a small problem," Daphne said, looking worried.

"What?" I ask.

"Uh, Fletcher kinda let out a dragon,"

"What! That's not a small problem!" I said, the same time Valkyrie slapped Fletcher and called him an idiot.

"Cool, I get to fight a dragon," Tanith said.

"Please tell me it's the nice one," I said, hopefully.

"That's the one I was trying to show him," Daphne said, as a shadow passed over us, "Dad won't let me fight it. You guys are gonna have to."

"Alright we can handle it," I said, as Daphne and Fletcher teleported away.

"How do you kill a dragon?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know. Pucks the only person who's actually killed one," I said.

"Weakness?" Tanith said, as a red and gold dragon swooped down.

"If you get enough water into its mouth it temporarily cripples it," I said, as I pulled my sword out from my boot and ran at it, "Or we could just wing it,"

Tanith and Valkyrie ran at it. The dragon blew fire at us, I fell to the ground and slid under it. Valkyrie stepped in front of Tanith and parted the flames, her eyes glowing white. Tanith jumped on top of it and brought her blade down in between it eyes. It laughed and threw Tanith off. Valkyrie started to gather water and was about to hit it when it swung its tail at her, she tried to jump, but ended up falling. I flipped over its tail and jumped on its back as it tried to fly. Tanith dug her sword into its back and held on. Valkyrie having recovered used the air to lift her up onto it.

Someone drops out of the sky and landed on the dragons nose, driving it back to the ground. The figure stands up, Skulduggery. We all look at him and he takes a step back.

"Children, so naive," the dragon said.

Huh? The dragon opened its mouth and shot more flames at us, it just kept moving its head back and forth the flames not stoping. Valkyrie jumped in front of us, her eyes glowing. The flames parted, but Valkyrie fell to one knee. Skulduggery walked up and started redirecting the flames.

"Help me," Skulduggery said to me.

"Okay," I said, I wasn't very good, but I knew what to do. I started redirecting the flames. Valkyrie slowly started to get up.

"Thanks," she said, starting to redirect the flames. The dragon stopped, we all looked at each other. Tanith ran forward and stabbed its eye out. It roared and shot fire at Tanith. Valkyries eyes started to glow and she ran in front of Tanith. The fire shot back at the dragon, blinding it. Then Skulduggery shot water right into its mouth. I looked at Tanith.

"You wanna cut its head off?" I asked, she nodded and cut its head off in one clean swipe.

"That was so cool!" Tanith said, smiling. She looked at Valkyrie and her smile disappeared.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, running over to her. She was on all fours her eyes still glowing.

"No! I'm not letting you out!" Valkyrie yelled, holding her head.

"Fight it Val," Tanith said, I looked at all of them, wondering if I should say anything.

"I'm coming...No...I will kill you all!" Valkyrie said, her voice changing. She lifted off the ground.

"I want Valkyrie back," Skulduggery said, flying up next to Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie is gone," Valkyrie said, her voice showing no emotion.

"Huh?" I asked, Tanith looked at me like she forgot I was here.

"Uh, Valkyries sorta bipolar," Tanith said.

"You don't sound sure about that," I said.

"She'll explain it to you later," Tanith said, focusing on Valkyrie once again.

"Darquesse let Valkyrie out," Skulduggery said.

"Why would I do that? We're all having such a wonderful time," Valkyrie said.

"C'mon let Val back," Tanith said.

"Carpet!" I yelled, we looked so stupid standing here yelling at the sky. The carpet flew over I got on Tanith shrugged then got on, "Up,"

"Good god!" Tanith said, as Carpet moved up to Valkyrie.

"You know, taking over the world from here wouldn't be as fun. I planned on killing Valkyries parents first, but I suppose I could start here, "Valkyrie said, thoughtfully, "She can see everything that I do,"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Darquesse, world breaker," Valkyrie said.

"Well if you try to destroy the world here you'll be killed by some of the most powerful people in the world," I said, Skulduggery landed on carpet.

"Oh, like who?" Valkyrie er Darquesse asked.

"I'm not giving out specific names, but we have tons of powerful witches, magic experts, and weapons experts,"

"None are as powerful as me,"

"Oh, what about all of them combined?"

"They have a chance at beating me, but its still highly unlikely,"

"What if everyone was supplied with powerful weapons?"

"Hmm, harder, but still not good enough,"

"What if we got every Everafter in the United States?"

"Still not good enough,"

"Every Everafter in the world? Does that sound hard enough?" I challenged.

"Fine, you win, for now," Darquesse said. Her eyes stopped glowing and she started falling, "Bloody hell!"

"Carpet! Catch!" I yelled, the carpet zoomed down and caught her.

"She's getting stronger," Valkyrie said, before passing out.

"So why did she call herself Darquesse? Carpet home." I asked, Tanith. Tanith started explaining the whole three name thing.

"And its a secret. So don't tell anyone. Only Tanith and myself know," Skulduggery said.

"And Gordon," Tanith added, as we got to the house.

"Alright," I said, unlocking the door to the house. "We're home," (idk what they say)

"Why do you talk to the house?" Tanith asked.

"So it'll let us in," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's a spell?" Skulduggery asked, as we walked in.

"Yep," I said.

"Oh my," Granny Relda said, when she saw unconscious Valkyrie.

"She's alright, Granny Relda. She just got hit in the head with its tail," I said, it wasn't a total lie, she did get hit upside the head with its tail.

"Okay," Granny said, looking over Valkyrie with grandmotherly concern.

"Carpet, put Valkyrie in my bed," I said, the carpet moved up the stairs.

"Uh, Sabrina. Can I, uh, have the dragon head?" Tanith asked, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sure, but you better get down there soon," I said, Tanith looked like she won the lottery.

"Why?"

"It's going to be cleaned up soon. We can't let the humans see," I explained, she turned and walked out the door as Skulduggery shook his head.

"Uh, we have a problem," Ghastly said, coming down the stairs, "Chinas in the magic mirror,"

"Damn it, Ghastly," Skulduggery said, walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong with China being in mirrors?" I asked, running to catch up.

"China is a collector, she collects magical items mostly books. And she's been known to kill to get it," Skulduggery said, opening mirrors door.

"She'll need keys to get into the rooms," I said, trying to be helpful.

"China specializes in symbol magic, she doesn't need a key," Skulduggery said, looking at mirror. I forgot he didn't know you could walk through.

"Who dares...oh hey starfish," Mirror said, appearing in his frame.

"Hey, mirror," I said, walking into him.

"I didn't know...wow," Ghastly said, walking in with Skulduggery.

"Hello," China said, walking down the hall with Daphne.

"How did you find out about this place?" I asked.

"Daphne showed me," China said, then turned to Skulduggery, "I'm not going to steal anything. I've already gotten some books from the library,"

"Is that how you got the cut on your forehead?" I asked.

"Yes, I should of brought a helmet," China said, before a symbol showed on her skin. She pressed it and the cut disappeared.

"That is so cool!" Daphne said, excitedly.

"Lunch!" Granny called, her voice echoing through the house. We all walked out of mirror. Valkyrie walked out of my room.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," Valkyrie said, walking down the stairs with the rest of us.

"Being hit in the head by a dragon tail will do that to you," Skulduggery said, Valkyrie nodded.

"What about a dragon?" Puck asked, flying above us.

"None of your business, freak baby," I said, Puck stuck his tongue out at me and flew away.

"Freak baby?" Valkyrie asked, as we sat at the table.

"Yes," I said, as Tanith came in with the dragon head.

"Cool!" Puck said, flying over.

"Back off," Tanith said, standing in front of the head.

"Wait, you guys killed a dragon," Puck said, looking at us.

"Yeah," Valkyrie said, slowly.

"Why was I not invited?" Puck asked.

"Because," I said, as granny put strangely colored sandwiches on the table.

"I kill the dragons,"

"Not anymore. We kill the dragons," I said, gesturing to Valkyrie, Tanith, Skulduggery and I.

"Shut it, Grimm," Puck said, sitting down and shoving a sandwich in his mouth.

"Make me," I said, I then covered my mouth realizing my mistake.

"Oh, I will," He said, an evil glint in his eyes. Daphne started laughing at a journal she was reading.

"What?" I asked, trying to find out who's journal it was. Please don't be mine.

"Oh, nothing. Just 1 question," Daphne said, as Red started reading the journal, "when's the wedding?"

"Omg!" Red said, still reading. Puck and I both turned red.

"What do you mean, wedding?" Valkyrie asked.

"Me and Sabrina went into the future and Puck and Sabrina get married," Daphne said, while I looked around for any other people so far no more people.

"Not anymore we changed the future," I said.

"We changed the bad parts,"

"Yes, so I won't marry him,"

"No, that's a good part,"

"No it's not,"

"Anyway, your still getting married. Remember true loves kiss breaks the curse,"

"Huh?"

"When Puck bit the poisoned apple," Daphne said, while Puck and I turned even redder. Valkyrie and Tanith started to laugh.

"That doesn't prove anything," I said.

"You know how the rule works. True loves kiss shall break the curse," Daphne said, handing the journal to Valkyrie.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said, as Valkyrie handed the book to Tanith.

"Your just mad, cause your first kiss with Puck was to break the curse," Daphne said, as Tanith handed the book to Skulduggery.

"That wasn't our first kiss," I blurted, I then covered my mouth again.

"What?!" Daphne said, looking at the now tomato red Puck.

"Nothing!" Puck and I said at the same time, while Skulduggery handed the book to China.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll figure it out," Daphne said, as China handed her the book.

"That is the best book ever," Valkyrie said, while Daphne flipped through pages of the journal.

"Aha! Found it," Daphne said, then began reading, "Stupid Jake. I'm the protecter of the family, but not any more. No uncle Jake will save us now...

Great I have to go on a trip down memory lane with him. Well at least my mood was lifted a little. I kissed Sabrina, but then she punched me in the belly and said something about a Den tist whatever that is."

"Lieblings what are you reading," Granny said, coming in with the rest of the adults.

"Just when Puck..." Daphne said, but was interupted by me and Puck lunging at her and grabbing the journal.

"What? Oh, Pucks journal," Uncle Jake said, grabbing it. Puck moved to get it, but Uncle Jake took a whistle out of his pocket and froze Puck.

"Page 382 is very nice," Red said, Uncle Jake flipped through.

"Oh, that's interesting," Uncle Jake said.

"What?" Dad asked, Uncle Jake handed him the journal, "They did what?"

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore," I said, getting up from the table.

"Me either," Puck said, his wings popping out of his back.

"You two be good," Uncle Jake said, winking.

"Disgusting," I said, running up the stairs as fast as I could.

Valkyrie Prov.

I knew there was something going on between them. I just thought they were dating. I didn't know they get married or the while true love thing.

"True loves kiss shall break the curse," I said, laughing.

"What?" Veronica asked, coming in.

"We were just talking about Sabrina and Pucks first kiss," Uncle Jake said, handing Veronica the Journal.

"Aww, I knew it," Veronica said, flipping a few pages back, "Well, Canis has known for awhile,"

"What have I known," Canis said, sitting down.

"This," Veronica said, giving him the book. He read it and smiled.

"Give me that!" Puck yelled, flying into the room and snatching his journal back.

"Daphne! Where's my Journal!" Sabrina yelled, from upstairs as Daphne pulled out Sabrina's.

"Yeah, Daffy," Tanith said, high fiving her.

"What does that say?" Jake asked, smiling evilly.

"Nothing, just that Sabrina has had a crush on Puck since a little before he kissed her," Daphne said, "I haven't finished reading. I got to when she just turned 15, but stopped there,"

"Well, read from where you stopped," Jake said, Daphne started to read.

"'Something weird just happened a few minutes ago. I was trying to kill Puck for trying to glue a basketball to my head. I had him pinned on the ground and...," Daphne said, being cut off by Puck grabbing the journal from her.

"Got something to hide?" Jake asked, smiling.

"Pshh, no," he said, flying out of the room with the journal.

"Daphne, give me my journal. I know you have it," Sabrina said, coming back down.

"So, Sabrina, you still have a crush on Puck?" I asked, I couldn't help myself.

"I've never had a crush on that stupid...," Sabrina started.

"Stop lying," Henry said, cutting her off.

"What?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"We read your journal," Skulduggery said.

"What!" Sabrina yelled.

"What was the weird thing that happened when you had Puck pinned to the ground after he tried to glue your head to a basketball," Tanith asked, Sabrina blushed and walked out of the room.

"Best case ever!" I said, biting into my sandwich. It tasted like tacos. My phone started to ring, "Tanith answer that,"

"Okay," She said, picking up the phone, "Hello...Tanith...Yes, that one...Steph had me answer it...okay I'll give her the phone," Tanith handed me the phone.

"Uhh, hi," I said, walking out of the room.

"Hello, Stephanie. When are you coming home?" Mom asked.

"Already on the plane,"

"Great,"

"Gotta go," I said.

"Okay, bye. Love you,"

"Love ya," I said, hanging up the phone and walking back to the dinning room, "Guys we gotta go,"

"Why?" Tanith asked.

"I told my mum that we were on the plane. And I have to go get the rest of my stuff from Skulduggerys and go to the airport," I said.

"Okay," Tanith said.

Sabrina Prov.

"Hey, Sabrina," Valkyrie said, walking into my room.

"Hey," I said, sharpening her dagger.

"I gotta go," She said.

"Oh, here's your dagger. Do you have something to clean and sharpen it with?" I asked, giving her the dagger.

"Tanith does," Valkyrie said, grabbing everyone's bags.

"Bye," I said, hugging her. Even though she's not a huger.

"Bye," Valkyrie said, walking down the stairs, I followed. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and Daphne was hugging all of them.

"Give me the journal," I said to Daphne after I said my byes.

"I don't have it," Daphne said.

"Who does?" I asked.

"Puck," Daphne said, watching my reaction.

"Okay," I said, pretending like I was mad and trying to stay calm.

"See ya!" Tanith said, as Fletcher teleported away.

"Puck!" I yelled, running up the stairs. Daphne and Uncle Jake were laughing behind me.

The End!

**I know that the characters are OOC, but hey it's my story. Don't like it don't read it. Anyways, this is my first story and I finished it. I'm so proud of myself. **


End file.
